Primbon and Zodiac
by Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki
Summary: hanya keisengan auhtor setelah UKK/ketika Momoi dan temannya membaca karakter dan jodoh seseorang melalui zodiak/Saa, happy reading minna...


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship plus Humor garing yang krenyes-krenyes(?) kayak krupuk(?)

Cast

Momoi Satsuki

Aoki Yuko (OC)

Takao Kazunari

Midorima Shintarou

Sakurai Ryou

Aomine Daiki

Dll (males ngetik #plak)

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Yuko…! Yuhui! Yuko! Sini nak! –manggil asistennya yang udah lama gak pernah nongol lagi–

Yuko : Yo! Tsuki-chan! What happen? –baru pulang dari Hawai abis liburan–

Tsuki : Astaga, Yuko… demi Eren Jaeger megang pedang Amon dan Alibaba Saluja jadi titan! Darimana aja kamu?! Aku di sini mumet-mumetan mikir ulangan, kau aja malah asik-asik liburan. Gak setia kawan kau! –ngambek–

Yuko : Tsuki-chan, yang tadi itu kebalik. –malah komen–

Tsuki : Biarin. Suka-suka aku.

Yuko : Sorry deh, Tsuki-chan… abis nunggu apdetan fanfic sebelah lama banget sih… sampe jamuran aku

Tsuki : Itu otakku lagi seret sih soalnya. Okey… lupakan saja yang tadi karena sekarang aku tugaskan kamu jadi OC di fanfic ini.

Yuko : Hontou desu ka? Yeay… Dai-chan… I'm coming…. – pergi nyelonong nyari Aomine–

Tsuki : –sweatdrop– Saa, mungkin dia ingin BAB. (Apa hubungannya?!)  
Okey… hai minna! Tsuki balik lagi dengan fanfic paling gaje, paling absurd, dan pokoknya… kurang kerjaan banget deh. Ini tentang zodiac. (Hayo… zodiac kalian apa?) Dan pastinya sih berhubungan sama chara-chara KnB meskipun gak semuanya. Dan itu juga berdasarkan artikel yang aku yang dapat di gen22. net.  
Okey… langsung saja… yonde kudasai…

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup panas. Terlihat dua gadis SMA berseragam Touou Gakuen sedang berjalan pulang. Lebih tepatnya mereka ada tugas kelompok. Gadis yang pertama namanya Momoi Satsuki. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Di sampingnya merupakan makhluk terabstrak bernama Aoki Yuko. (Yuko: Hidoi yo Tsuki-chan~) okey, okey… kita ralat! Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis bersurai panjang bergelombang dengan warna coklat kemerahan. Sebut saja dia Aoki Yuko yang akrab dipanggil Yuko.

"O iya, Momoi-san! Kok tumben Aomine-kun tidak ikut? Biasanya juga kau selalu menyeretnya seperti menyeret kambing" tanya Yuko dengan wajah merahnya.

"Kenapa? Kangen ya…?" ledek Momoi sambil menyenggol lengan Yuko. Membuat yang disenggol jadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa?! Y-ya gak mungkinlah! Ngapain juga monyet dakian kayak dia dikangenin?! Toh dia ada atau gak, aku juga gak bakalan peduli kok!" elaknya sambil membuang muka. Membuat Momoi jadi ingat dengan teman semasa SMP-nya yang berambut hijau yang sekarang berada di Shutoku High School. Dan Momoi pun tersenyum jahil.

_Just for your information_ nih… Yuko itu sebenarnya naksir sama si Aomine. Tapi Yuko gak mau ngaku dan merasa kalau Aomine gak bakal _notice _sama dia. Dan dia bilang gak bakal peduli itu sebenarnya karena dia takut kalau dia yang gak diperhatiin sama Aomine. Secara, dipikirannya Aomine kan isinya basket semua. Jadi, bisa dibilang di otaknya Aomine itu isinya, "Basket! Basket! Basket!" sedangkan otak Yuko isinya, "Aomine! Aomine! Aomine!". Kalau Tsuki mah isi otaknya, "Rivaille! Rivaille! Rivaille!" ups! Okey… salah fandom plus gak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Tenang aja, Yuko-chan ku sayang… Dai-chan baik-baik aja kok… sekarang lagi aku titipin ke Sakurai-kun. Dan mereka berdua kan juga satu kelompok" jawab Momoi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

'Eh, by the way… gimana ya mereka? Mudah-mudahan Sakurai-kun gak bunuh diri dengan nyemplung sumur gara-gara stress akibat Dai-chan' lanjut Momoi dalam hati.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat…

Terlihat seorang cowok bersurai coklat yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas ketika tiba-tiba…

"Oy Ryo!" panggil seorang cowok ganguro berambut biru yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan otomatis si cowok yang berjuluk _apologetic mushroom _itu terlonjak kaget.

"SUMIMASEN! Maaf kalau aku hidup! Maaf aku lemah! Maaf aku gak berguna! Maaf kalau aku ada di sini! Aku akan segera pergi dari sini!" teriaknya lalu kabur dengan kecepatan tiga kali sepuluh pangkat negative delapan meter per sekon.

"Eh…? Padahal kan aku cuma mau minta dia masak… laper…" gumannya laper plus sweatdrop.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

_Okey… now back to Momoi and Yuko_…

Ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan, tiba-tiba mereka menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

"Ittei~" rintih seorang cowok berambut raven dengan poni belah tengah setelah jatuh karena menabrak dua siswi Touou tadi. Dia memakai seragam SMA berserta gakuran yang berwarna hitam kehijauan, seragam Shutoku High School. Dan sekarang dia terjatuh dengan buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya berserakan di tanah.

"Ano… sumimasen! Daijoubu ka? Are?" kata Momoi lalu merasa kenal dengan cowok raven tadi. "Anata wa Midorin no tomodachi janai, desu ka?"

"Ekh? Kazu-chan? Are you oke?" tanya Yuko dengan logat inggrisnya.

"Eh? Daijoubu, Yuko" jawab cowok yang dipanggil 'Kazu-chan' tadi.

"Hisashiburi, nee!" sapa cowok tadi pada Yuko.

"Hisashiburi yo, Kazu-chan!" sahutnya.

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Momoi cengo.

"Ehehe… kenalin dia adalah temanku SMP, namanya Takao Kazunari. Tapi aku sering memanggilnya Kazu-chan" kata Yuko memperkenalkan Takao.

"Yoroshiku!" kata Takao nyengir.

"Doumo! Momoi Satsuki desu. Yoroshiku!"

Yuko lalu melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah buku yang di cover tertulis, "Primbon Oha-asa by mbah Mido(?)" Yuko membacanya dengan sebutir keringat di jidatnya.

"Ara-ara~ itu punyanya Shin-chan. Ini aku lagi membantu adiknya untuk menjual buku-buku bekas ini" jawab Takao.

"Hee? Shin-chan?" guman Momoi lalu membayangkan seekor(?) anak kecil berambut agak botak yang bandelnya minta ampun dan punya anjing putih namanya Shiro.

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan bocah mesum yang durhaka sama ibunya itu… yang ku maksud di sini adalah Midorima Shintarou" ralat Takao yang seketika membuyarkan bayangan 'Shin-chan' yang ada di kepala Momoi.

'Uso! Bagaimana dia bisa tau apa yang ku pikirkan?' batin Momoi dengan tampang Ʃ(0A0). 'Dan ngomong-ngomong mbah Mido itu siapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan Midorin?'

"Buku ini dikarang oleh kakeknya Shin-chan lalu diberikan pada Shin-chan" kata Takao menjelaskan buku tersebut.

'Ow… jadi Midorin maniak Oha-asa itu karena kakeknya?' batin Momoi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Wah… sepertinya menarik! Kalau aku yang beli ini boleh?" tanya Yuko mulai tertarik.

"Kalau untuk Yuko, gratis gak apa-apa kok" kata Takao.

"Hontou desu ka? Arigatou…"

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Di rumah Momoi, tepatnya di kamar Momoi…

Sekarang mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yuko sedang asyik membaca buku primbon dari Takao. Momoi yang merasa kepo pun menghampiri Yuko.

"Yuko-chan lagi baca apa sih? Kok kayaknya seru banget?" tanya Momoi.

"Eh, Momoi-san. Ini, aku lagi membaca karakter dan jodoh seseorang berdasarkan zodiac" jawab Yuko.

"O iya? Ikut baca dong!" kata Momoi yang udah kepo akut lalu membaca kumpulan tulisan yang ada di buku itu.

**Aries :**

_Otaknya cerdas, bijaksana, keras hatinya dan angkuh. Mudah marah tapi cepat meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Berjiwa social tinggi dan suka menolong. _(Tsuki: itu aku banget tuh si Aries… tapi aku tidak sombong…. –dibekep–). _Jodoh yang cocok untuk Aries adalah Sagitarius dan Capricorn._

"Wah… cocok sekali untuk Wakamatsu-senpai. Dia kan Aries" kata Yuko.

"Bener juga. Dia memang selalu marah-marah apalagi kalau udah ada hubungannya sama Dai-chan" kata Momoi lalu mengingat-ingat saat Wakamatsu gondok gara-gara Aomine. Bahkan dulu saat babak pertama Winter Cup melawan Seirin, Sakurai sampe ketakutan sendiri saat menenangkan Wakamatsu yang sudah seperti gunung meletus gegara Aomine mencuri bola dari tangannya yang notabennya adalah teman se-tim. Oke lanjut…

**Taurus :**

_Otaknya cerdas, hatinya keras dan tidak mudah putus asa. Sabar, tapi suka bandel dan sedikit egois. Malas bekerja yang berat-berat tapi suka menolong orang. Orang Taurus cocok dengan zodiac apa saja._

"Wah… fleksibel sekali ini zodiac…" guman Yuko setelah membaca jodoh yang cocok untuk Taurus.

"O iya, by the way… aku jadi salut sama Momoi-san. Sebagai manager, Momoi-san sangat pandai dalam mempelajari data-data tim lawan dan juga membuat membuat strategi agar tim basket sekolah kita menang. Momoi-san juga sabar banget ngadepin kelakuan Aomine-kun yang seperti itu" lanjut Yuko yang membuat Momoi terasa terbang ke langit ketujuh karena pujiannya.

"Oo… iya dong! Taurus gitu loh…" kata Momoi sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuk ke dagunya sedangkan tangan yang satunya dia letakkan di pinggang.

"Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Momoi-san itu orang pemalas. Apa jangan-jangan masakkan Momoi-san yang selalu amburadul itu gara-gara Momoi-san malas belajar memasak dengan baik dan benar?"

Jleb!

Sekarang Momoi berasa jatuh nyungsep ke jurang dari langit ke tujuh.

"Eh… aku gak semalas itu juga…" protes Momoi kemudian duduk di pojokkan.

"Udah, udah… gak usah pundung… aku cuma bercanda kok…" kata Yuko nyengir lalu tangannya membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

**Gemini :**

_Otaknya cerdas dan suka mengembangkan bakat. Pendiriannya mudah goyah dan suka terpengaruh orang lain di sekitarnya. Berani berkorban dan bertanggung jawab. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Gemini adalah Scorpio dan Sagitarius._

"Jadi? Ki-chan itu semacam ABG labil ya?" guman Momoi ngaco. Sementara itu di lain tempat, Kise yang sedang minum jadi tersedak karena merasa dibicarakan.

"Aku jadi ingat dengan Imayoshi-senpai saat masih menjadi kapten. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap tim-nya. Selain itu, dia juga cerdas sampai-sampai rencananya sangat sulit ditebak" kata Yuko. Hm… bisa jadi… lanjut!

**Cancer :**

_Otaknya cerdas dan setia serta bertanggung jawab. Suka cemburu terhadap pasangan dan kadang memiliki sifat sombong. Sedikit malas saat bekerja, memiliki pendirian yang kuat dan tidak mudah kena pengaruh dari luar. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Cancer adalah Capricorn, Pisces dan Scorpio._

"Berarti, Cancer itu kebalikkannya Gemini dong kalau soal pendirian" komen Yuko.

"Etto…" guman Momoi lalu teringat seseuatu

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

_**Flashback on**_

_Di sebuah mesin penjual otomatis, Midorima memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin tersebut untuk membeli oshiruko kesukaannya. Tapi sebelum jari yang diperban itu menekan tombol minuman tersebut, tiba-tiba jari lain sudah menekannya lebih dulu. Merasa kaget, cowok bersurai hijau pun menoleh pada seorang gadis sakura yang tadi menekan tombol lalu mengambil minuman yang sudah dibayar Midorima._

"_Ini yang kau mau, kan? Hisashiburi, Midorin!" sapanya lalu menyerahkan oshiruko tersebut pada Midorima. Dan Midorima pun menerimanya._

"_Maa… pertandingan yang tidak buruk, kan?" lalu tiba-tiba seorang cowok pirang datang menghampiri mereka. Dan Midorima pun hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajah._

_Scene selanjutnya adalah mereka bertiga yang berjalan keluar stadion._

"_Jika selanjutnya kau menang, kau akan lolos ke Winter Cup. Jangan sampai kau berbuat kesalahan kali ini." kata Kise._

"_Itu tidak mungkin, baka" komen Midorima yang berjalan paling depan. Dan tatapannya terus focus ke depan meskipun sedang berbicara._

"_Siapa yang kau sebut 'baka'?" protes Kise tidak terima._

"_Bukan aku yang harus kalian khawatirkan, nanodayo" kata Midorima lalu berhenti dan diikuti oleh Momoi dan Kise. "Lawan Seirin selanjutnya adalah Kirisaki Dai Ichi"_

"_Hanamiya Makoto" lanjut Midorima lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Momoi dan Kise. "Sudah jelas mereka mengincar kemenangan dari Seirin untuk bisa lolos. Mereka sudah pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengamankan kemenangan mereka"_

"_Salah satu anggota 'Raja tak bertahta'… lagi-lagi mereka mendapat lawan yang sulit" guman Kise. Momoi pun hanya bisa speechless._

"_Aku pulang! Jaa~" pamit Midorima tiba-tiba._

"_Mou~ tapi kita sudah lama tidak bertemu…" seru Momoi lalu mengejar Midorima yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dengan cueknya. Tak lupa Kise pun juga menyusul._

_**Flashback off**_

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

'Midorin emang agak sombong kalau sudah masuk mode tsundere' batin Momoi dengan tampang (**==;**). Ya, dia teringat saat bertemu Midorima setelah babak penyisihan Winter Cup Seirin lawan Shutoku yang berakhir dengan seri.

**Leo :**

_Baik, jujur, sopan dan memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Tapi jika marah berbahaya dan cenderung tidak mau mengalah kalau sudah berdebat dan berargumen. Sosok yang suka mendominasi. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Leo adalah Capricorn, Pisces, dan Taurus._

"Hmph~" Momoi menahan tawa saat membaca zodiac Leo.

"Doushita desu ka, Momoi-san?" tanya Yuko.

"Daijoubu, Yuko-chan. Hanya saja aku jadi teringat saat Kagamin marah-marah"

"Kagamin? Dare?"

"Dia itu temennya Tetsu-kun di SMA, Kagami Taiga" jawab Momoi.

"Oh… cowok dari Seirin High School yang alisnya bercabang itu bukan ya? Cahayanya Kuroko Tetsuya setelah Aomine-kun?"

"Yups!"

"Soo ka… orang Leo lebih suka mendominasi. Kalau Kagami orang Leo… chotto! Chotto! Momoi-san, apakah Kagami itu tipe seorang seme?" tanya Yuko yang otak fujo-nya mulai bangkit.

"Ekh?" guman Momoi gak ngerti.

"Kalau iya, siapa uke-nya?"

"Hah?!" Momoi tambah gak mudeng.

"Okey… lupakan!" kata Yuko kembali sadar.

**Virgo :**

_Perasaannya halus, rajin bekerja, dan cerdas. Dia sopan tapi cerewet dan suka membesarkan persoalan. Dapat menyimpan rahasia dan hemat. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Virgo adalah Aquarius dan Aries._

"O iya? Sepertinya aku tidak ingat kalau Dai-chan tidak pernah tidak membolos latihan? Aku juga tidak ingat Dai-chan mendapat nilai seratus di semua mata pelajaran dengan otak udangnya? Dan aku juga tidak ingat Dai-chan tidak pernah berkata kasar sehingga membuat Tetsu-kun menangis saat babak pertama Winter Cup" kata Momoi sebal apalagi saat mengingat Kuroko menangis saat babak pertama Winter Cup Seirin lawan Touou gara-gara dicaci-maki sama Aomine. (Tsuki: sumpah! Aku masih sebel yang itu)

"Dia juga sangat berbeda dengan Sakurai-kun meskipun mereka sama-sama Virgo. Sakurai-kun lebih halus dan keibuan" kata Yuko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'Keibuan? Kebapakan kali! Emang kau kira Sakurai-kun cewek apa?' batin Momoi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Selain itu juga, masakan Sakurai-kun lebih enak daripada masakan Momoi-san. Kan Sakurai-kun memasaknya dengan penuh cinta. Duh… jadi laper…" kata Yuko makin nglantur. Okey… sekarang Momoi mulai tersinggung.

**Libra :**

_Pendiriannya tidak teguh, labil tapi memiliki hati yang jujur. Dia suka disanjung, sering mengalami kebingungan dalam hidupnya. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Libra adalah Aquarius atau Scorpio._

"Mungkin karena labil itu kali ya… makanya si Libra jadi bingung dalam hidupnya" komen Yuko.

"May be…" jawab Momoi seadanya. 'Tapi by the way… aku jadi tidak yakin Mukkun selabil itu. Haa… entahlah Mukkun terlalu kekanak-kanakkan dan aku tidak begitu bisa memahaminya' batinnya.

**Scorpio :**

_Otaknya cerdas dan tabah menghadapi segala penderitaan hidup. Memiliki pendirian yang kuat, namun sedikit boros dalam hal materi. Dia seorang pencemburu. Kalau dia baik, maka dia akan baik. Kalau dia jahat dia akan menjadi penjahat kelas kakap. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Scorpio adalah Cancer dan Scorpio itu sendiri._

"COCOK!" seru Yuko secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apanya yang cocok?" tanya Momoi cengo.

"Cancer dan Scorpio memang berjodoh!" jawab Yuko gaje banget. Lagian ngapain ngurusin zodiac orang?

"Trus, gue harus nyemplungin Sakurai-kun ke dalam kolam renang sambil teriak 'Takao cinta Midorin' gitu?" kata Momoi tiba-tiba alay.

"Boleh deh boleh! Sekalian teriaknya pake toa ya biar seru!" kata Yuko dengan menggebu-gebu. Maklum… fujoshi-nya kumat saat Momoi bilang, 'Takao cinta Midorin'.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Sementara itu…

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Doushitano, Ryo?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Sakurai terbatuk-batuk.

"Sumimasen!" bukannya menjawab malah minta maaf.

"Ck! Udahlah tu de poin aja!" kata Aomine dengan logat Inggris gagalnya.

"Entahlah, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berniat buruk padaku. Sumimasen, aku hidup! Sumimasen, tapi aku belum mau mati…" jawab Sakurai dengan wajah takutnya. Aomine pun cuma bisa sweatdrop.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Sementara itu juga…

"Oy! Shin-chan!" panggil Takao kepada pemuda bersurai hijau yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa sebuah boneka tupai berwarna keabu-abuan yang ternyata adalah lucky itemnya.

"Bakao, ngapain kau di sini? Pergi sana!" usir Midorima dengan galaknya.

"Ara~ Shin-chan~ kok aku diusir sih…? Betapa kejamnya dirimu, Shin-chan…" rengek Takao.

"Ku bilang pergi ya pergi! Hari ini Cancer bisa sial tau kalau deket-deket sama Scorpio. Dan aku tidak mau ketiban sial gara-gara kamu, Bakao!"

Setelah itu, Takao pun merana. Okey… lebay.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Back to story…

**Sagitarius :**

_Egois, suka menunda pekerjaan dan tidak mudah putus asa. Sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Mereka tipe orang yang sangat percaya diri tapi pencemburu juga. Jodoh yang cocok adalah Aries, Gemini, dan Leo._

"Persis Akashi-kun. Egois dan suka menang sendiri" kata Momoi sambil mengingat bagaimana saat Akashi mengeluarkan kata-kata (sok) mutlaknya dan kemudian memaksa semua orang seenak jidat lebarnya untuk mematuhi semua perintahnya. –tiba-tiba sebuah gunting merah melayang ke arah Tsuki–

"Akashi-kun, nee?" guman Yuko lalu membayangkan seorang cowok bersurai merah yang sedang asyik memainkan gunting merahnya dengan wajah psikopat plus tanduk merah dikepalanya.

'Kowai nee~' batin Yuko merinding warung(?). Merinding disko mah mainstream.

**Capricorn :**

_Otaknya cerdas, pendiriannya tetap dan tidak mudah terpengaruh serta tidak mudah putus asa. Tidak ingin kalah dari pasangan. Sabar dan suka menolong. Jodoh yang cocok adalah Virgo dan Gemini._

"Ya, Capricorn memang tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun. Bukan cuma pacar" kata Momoi lalu mengingat Hanamiya Makoto, kapten Kirisaki Dai Ichi, yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk membawa tim-nya menang. Bahkan Kiyoshi Teppei, salah satu anggota Seirin yang dijuluki _Iron Heart_, cuti setahun gara-gara cedera setelah melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Benar-benar licik…

"Eh? Dare?" tanya Yuko kepo.

"Kirisaki Dai Ichi no kaputen" jawab Momoi singkat.

**Aquarius :**

_Biasanya otaknya cerdas, bijaksana, sabar, dan sopan santun, tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Mudah terkena pengaruh orang lain dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sangat suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan dan suka disanjung. Jodoh yang cocok dengan Aquarius adalah Aquarius._

"Ya… Taurus mana…?" kata Momoi agak kecewa. Ya… kau taulah siapa chara KnB yang berzodiak Aquarius? Yups! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tokoh utama kita yang imut-imut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"The only one who can marry Aquarius, is Aquarius" kata Yuko menirukan pasal Aomine yang diubah ke dalam versinya sendiri.

"Tapi by the way… Tetsu-kun memang bijaksana dan sabar dalam menghadapi segala cobaan. Udah gitu, dia juga punya sopan santun yang tinggi. Oh pangeranku…" kata Momoi ber-fangirling-ria. Okey… the last one…

**Pisces :**

_Pendiriannya tidak tetap, suka bimbang, kurang percaya diri dan mudah marah. Sedikit angkuh tapi suka menolong dan memiliki jiwa social tinggi. Jodoh yang cocok untuk Pisces adalah Cancer dan Virgo._

"Ano… kira-kira siapa ya yang berzodiak Pisces?" tanya Yuko.

"Etto… kalau tidak salah sih… Mayuzumi Chihiro, temen se-tim-nya Akashi-kun. Katanya sih dia punya misdirection seperti Tetsu-kun" jawab Momoi.

"Temen se-tim-nya Akashi-kun ya? Berarti Rakuzan dong? Ya… belum nonton season tiga…" keluh Yuko kemudian hening sejenak.

"Um… Momoi-san" panggil Yuko kemudian.

"Hai" sahut Momoi sambil merapikan meja belajar.

"Sepertinya ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya? Takut dimarahi Kaa-san di rumah" pamit Yuko bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Okey… ayo ku antar sampai depan!" kata Momoi lalu mengantar Yuko sampai pintu depan.

"Jaa~ mata ashita!" kata Yuko sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi dari rumah Momoi.

"Mata ashita!" sahut Momoi. Setelah itu, Momoi masuk dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Sementara itu di rumah Midorima…

Terlihat si cowok hijau megane itu sedang mencari sesuatu di rumahnya. Mulai dari mencari di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar tidur, ruang makan, gudang, sampai ke toilet(?), dan dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Oniichan, lagi cari apa sih?" tanya seorang cewek berambut hijau yang lebih muda dari si cowok. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya Midorima Shintarou.

"Lihat bukunya mbah Mido gak?" tanyanya to the point.

"Ow… buku dari Ojiisan ya?"

"Ee…" katanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tadi udah aku kasih ke Takao Oniisan biar dijual" jawab si adik watados.

"Nani?! Dijual?!"

5 detik kemudian…

"BAKAOOOOOOOO!"

Okey… mari kita doakan supaya besok Takao masih diberi umur panjang…

.

_o0OおわりO0o_

.

Author's Diary :

Tsuki : Dan fanfic ini berakhir dengan amat sangat gaje-nya! Dan btw, yang Aries itu aku banget. Asal kalian tau nih, sebenarnya tuh aku gampang marah orangnya, apalagi kalau udah ketemu apalagi diganggu sama sekelompok geng di sekolah yang hobinya bully orang. Rasanya tuh pengen ngebejek-bejek mereka rasanya. Tapi aku orangnya gak tegaan juga sih.

Kise : Gak tegaan gimana? Orang di fanfic kemarin aku kau nistain mulu ssu! –protes gara-gara Andai GoM Menjadi chapter 2–

Tsuki : Itu mah beda lagi, Kiseeeee~ lagian kan kau gak bakalan mati gara-gara itu.  
O iya, btw, Aries sama Sagitarius cocok lho… kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya sama Sei-chan.  
Sei-chan…. –meluk-meluk Akashi–

Yuko : Ya udah deh abaikan saja. Mungkin Tsuki-chan lelah. And…  
Mind to review…?


End file.
